pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Keith Bosley
Keith Bosley (born 1937) is an English poet, translator, and linguist. Life Bosley was born in Bourne End, Buckinghamshire, and grew up in Maidenhead, Berkshire. He was educated at Sir William Borlase's Grammar School in Marlow, Buckinghamshire|Marlow (1949 – 1956) and the Universities of Paris, Caen, and Reading (1956 – 1960), where he read French. In 1961 he began working for the BBC, mainly as an announcer on the World Service, but the work for which he perhaps best known is as a poet and translator. He has published several collections of his own poetry, and two dozen volumes of translations.Keith Bosley, Naxos Audio Books. Web, May 10, 2014. Other works include contributions to numerous journals in the UK, France, Finland and the USA, and authorship of hundreds of radio scripts including The Poetry of Europe (9 x 30-min programmes, 1981), and The Kalevala (15 x 15-min programmes, 1992). Bosley retired from the BBC in 1993 and lives in Berkshire. and continues in his role as organist at St Laurence's Church, Upton, Slough. He is married to harpist Satu Salo and has three sons, Ben, Sebastian and Gabriel. Recognition In 1978 Bosley was awarded the Finnish State Prize for Translators. In 1980 he became a Corresponding Member of the Finnish Literature Society, and a year later he undertook a Middle East lecture tour for the BBC and the British Council. Other accolades include first prizes in the British Comparative Literature Association's translation competition in 1982 and, in the same year, in the English Goethe Society's translation competition. In 1991 he was made a Knight First Class of the Order of the White Rose of Finland. In 2001 he was awarded a pension from the Royal Literary Fund. Publications Poetry * The Possibility of Angels. London: Macmillan, 1969. * And I Dance: Poems original and translated. London: Angus & Robertson, 1972. *''Snake Charm''. London: Menard Press, 1974. *''The Three Houses''. Knotting, UK: Sceptre, 1976. * Dark Summer: A sequence of poems. London: Menard Press, 1976. * Stations: Poems. London: Anvil, 1979. * A Chiltern Hundred. London & Wolfeboro, NH: Anvil, 1987. * An Upton Hymnal (1999) Juvenile *''The Devil's Horse: Tales from the 'Kalevala'.'' New York: Pantheon, 1966. Translated *''Tales from the Long Lakes: Finnish legends from the 'Kalevala'.'' London: Gollancz, 1966. * Russia's Other Poets. Harlow, UK: Longman, 1968 **published in U.S. As Russia's Underground Poets. New York: Praeger, 1968. *Pierre Jean Jouve, An Idiom of Night: Poems. London: Rapp & Whiting, 1968. * The War Wife: Vietnamese poetry. London: Allison & Busby, 1972. *''The Song of Aino: Kalevala 4''. High Wycombe, UK: Moonbeam, 1973. * The Song of Songs. Andoversford, UK: Whittington Press, 1976. * Finnish Folk Poetry: Epic: An anthology in Finnish and English (with Matti Kuusi & Michael Branch). Helsinki: Finnish Literature Society, 1977. *Stéphane Mallarmé, The Poems: A bilingual edition. Harmondsworth, UK, & New York: Penguin, 1977. *André Frénaud, A Round O: Eighteen poems. Egham, UK: Interim Press, 1977. *Joonas Kokkonen, The Last Temptations: An opera in two acts. Helsinki: Savonlinnan oopperajuhlien kannatusyhdistys: Finnlevy, 1978. *Eino Leino, Whitsongs. London: Menard Press, 1978. *''The Angus & Robertson Book of Oriental Verse''. London: Angus & Robertson, 1979 ** also published as The Elek Book of Oriental Verse. London: Elek, 1979. **published in U.S. as Poetry of Asia: Five millenniums of verse from thirty-three languages. New York: Weatherhill, 1979. *Jerzy Ficowski, A Reading of Ashes: Poems. London: Menard Press, 1981. *Jean de la Ceppede, From the Theorems: LXX sonnets: A bilingual edition. Manchester, Carcanet, 1983. *''Wanton Loverboy: Kalevala, cantos 11-15''. Helsinki: Finnish Literature Society, 1985. * The Kalevala. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1989. *''I will Sing of What I Know: fifty lyrics, ritual songs, and ballads from the Kanteletar'' (with Senni Timonen). Helsinki: Finnish Literature Society, 1990. *Luís de Camões, Epic and Lyric (translated with L.C. Taylor). Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1990. * The Kanteletar: Lyrics and ballads, after oral tradition. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1992. * The Great Bear: A thematic anthology of oral poetry in the Finno-Ugrian languages (translated with Michael Branch, Lauri Honko, & Senni Timonen. Helsinki: Finnish Literature Society, 1993; New York: Oxford University Press, 1994. *Aleksis Kivi, Odes. Helsinki: Finnish Literature Society, 1994. *Fernando Pessoa, A Centenary (translated with Eugénio Lisboa). Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1995. *André Frénaud, Rome the Sorceress. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1995. * Eve Blossom Has Wheels: German love poetry. London: Libris, 1997. * Skating on the Sea: Poetry from Finland. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1997. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Keith Bosley, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 10, 2014. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Books * Rome the Sorceress – ISBN 185224318X – by André Frénaud, as translated by Keith Bosley ;About *Keith Bosley at Naxos Audio Books * Reviews of "The Kalevala", as translated by Keith Bosley – ISBN 0-19-283570-X – (pub. Oxford University Press) * [http://finland.fi/public/default.aspx?contentid=160079&contentlan=2&culture=en-US The Kanteletar] at This is Finland Category:1937 births Category:Living people Category:People from Wycombe (district) Category:People from Maidenhead Category:University of Paris alumni Category:University of Caen alumni Category:Alumni of the University of Reading Category:Knights of the Order of the White Rose of Finland Category:Radio and television announcers Category:English translators Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English